The present invention relates to resource virtualization, and more specifically, to a method and system for allocating FPGA resources.
Nowadays, more and more hardware or software resources may be used by users with based on visualization, and with the widespread of the implementation of cloud computing, IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) is becoming a popular way of using resources. However, conventional resource visualization is mainly directed to infrastructure resources such as a processor, a memory, storage means or networks and does not relate to the visualization of Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA).
FPGA as a semicustom circuit to be used repeatedly has not only overcome the drawbacks of custom circuit, but also the disadvantage of the original programmable gate circuit of having a limited number of circuits. The same piece of FPGA may create various circuitry functions via various programming data and thus FPGA is found very flexible is usage. Currently, FPGAs are available in many sorts: such as the Virtex series from XINLINX Corporation, the TPC series from the TI Corporation, the FIEX series from ALTERA Corporation, among which the Virtex-7 series of FPGA from XILINX Corporation may achieve 120 AES encryption/decryption acceleration units on one FPGA chip or 260 ARM processor core, and if provided for use to the users in a manner of visualization, then the efficiency of employing FPGA resources may be greatly improved.
In summary, one will know that as a special type of resource, FPGA has not yet become visualized resource which leaves room to the prior art to improve.